Uzuken: The Vortex Fist
by TheATS
Summary: A small decision can have great repercussions... When Jiraiya decides to take care of Namikaze Naruto without keeping his parentage or his burden a secret... The timeline will be irreparably changed... (Rating because of event in later chapters and language used by a few characters)
1. Prologue: On The Road

_**Prologue: On The Road**_

 _ **~ o ~ o ~ o~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o~**_

He couldn't believe it… Not even a month and he already wanted to return the little bugger! HE! Jiraiya! One of The Three Legendary Sannins! AND HE COULDN'T HANDLE A TODDLER!

He should have listened to his brain. Leave the kid in Konoha, keeping his parentage a secret, safe from any of the enemies his father had made… But no, he had to follow his gut and take the kid with him.

He would have considered returning him, but he was his own godson, the child of the man he considered his son, he couldn't do that to him! Plus… it would damage his already bad reputation… And chicks dig single parents… right? He sighed… One could only hope… For now he would stay on the move and taking care of the crying child in his arms.

He looked just like his father, well… except for the whiskers… Namikaze Naruto… He would take care of him… No matter what. He would make sure he lived up to his father's wishes… He would be a hero… No, he already was. Even if the kid didn't know it… By his the end of his first hour alive he had already saved Konoha from almost certain doom…

With an almost inaudible sigh he picked up his pace, he was almost to the next town, there he'd get a hotel room and take a break…

…

Sploodge!

…

Sniff sniff

He pooped himself.

Jiraiya groaned as he rushed even more towards the town. Changing his diaper in the Woods was not only unsanitary, but also dangerous… an ambush plus that smell? No thanks. He'd rather deal with a pissed Tsunade.

 _ **~ o ~ o ~ o~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o~**_

 _ **Three Years Later:**_

"Come at me, Kid!"

"Hai, Jiji!"

As the three year old Naruto tried to rush his godfather for a punch to the gut, the old man couldn't help but grin at the boy's enthusiasm, they had been going at it for a few hours now, doing stuff from chakra control to strength and flexibility exercises.

The man might have been a great fighter, excellent writer and magnificent lover (according to himself), but a parent he was not. Despite that after two years of taking care of the little boy had made him a lot better at it he still lacked some of the common sense most would have for his situation… Well… At least he knew better than teaching him dangerous jutsus… yet.

But that didn't matter as he blocked and dodged all of Naruto's attempts of attacking him with his own bastardized version of the Frog Kata. This went on for a few minutes until he called a pause so he could fix the boy's stance before continuing with his training.

 _ **~ o ~ o ~ o~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o~**_

 _ **One year later:**_

"Jiji… Why are we here? This isn't a place for a kid, y'know." The young blond asked, not really caring about his verbal tic, as he walked into a casino with his godfather.

"Well, you see, Brat. I've heard that an old friend of mine is in this place and as much as I'd love to wait for her to come out and talk to her in a bar when she is drunk and easier to deal with… if a bit more violent… I'd rather you go to sleep before 3 am." Explained the forty three year old man.

"I could just stay in the hotel room until you are done with her, y'know."

"Because… 1. I'm not leaving you alone in a hotel room again! Not after last time!"

"I just ordered a bit of ramen!"

"You ordered over a dozen bowls! But I digress… 2. You are the reason we are meeting her! 3. Shut up, I can kick your butt whenever I want!"

Naruto just grumbled in response as they walked farther into the casino, before realizing something. "Who are we even looking for?"

Jiraiya didn't answer as he kept walking up to a blonde woman in green. "Hello, Hime~!"

"Aw…fuck." The woman groaned out as she slumped on the table she was playing at. "What the hell do you want, Jiraiya? I'm in no mood for your shit… And you are going to ruin my good hand."

"You? With a good hand? Not unless it's the end of the world." He stayed silent for a moment before speaking again. "But… I do need your help."

"Hoh? And with what I wonder?" She said with as much sarcasm as she could muster as she laid down her hand. "Full House."

"Royal Flush"

"Fuck!" The woman said as her chips where taken away. "So? I'm waiting."

"Right… Well… Naruto! Come over here!" Called Jiraiya as he noticed that his brat had ran off to the slot machines as his two elders spoke.

"Huh? What, Jiji?! I'm winning over here!" The boy shouted back to the white haired man.

"WHAT!?" Exclaimed Jiraiya as he backed away from the woman and followed the voice of the child.

"What the hell is this!?" Shouted the woman as she stood up from the table and followed her old friend. She was about to shout at him again until she saw him stop and look at a specific slot machine.

The pair weren't the only ones; everyone around them stared in awe at the single machine…

As a small blond boy kept getting jackpots over and over again.

"Jiraiya… who is this?"

"My godson, Naruto… I was going to ask you for help looking after him…"

"You got yourself that help."

"Huh?!"

"With this goldmine, I mean, boy, I could pay off all my depts. in less than a month!"

"Figures." Jiraiya said with a sigh of defeat. "Hey, Brat! I want you to meet that person I told you about."

"Uh?" the blond boy mumbled as he turned around only to see a pair of mountains in front of him. "Woah… H-hi…"

"Of course you'd have corrupted the brat already!"

"I did no such thing! Anyone would be marveled by those magnificent beauties you hide in that-"

WHAMP!

He was not able to finish that sentence as he was sent flying through the casino, the wall and into the street.

"JIJI!?" Naruto screamed in terror as he saw his father figure soar through the building and straight through the wall.

"Don't worry about him, brat. I am Tsunade and I will be taking care of you from now on, my little gold mine! Now let's look for Shizune so we can get out of here!"

"B-but Jiji!"

"Fine! I'll pick up the pervert too…"

"Per… vert?"

 _ **~ o ~ o ~ o~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o~**_

 _ **Two Years Later:**_

"Ero-Jiji! How much longer until we get there?" Naruto asked as he walked with his family through the forest.

"Not much longer, really… I'd say about half hour… And stop calling me 'Ero-Jiji', show some respect!" Jiraiya said before quickly snapping towards the woman walking at the opposite side of Naruto. "Why did you have to teach him to call me that!? He was disrespectful enough already!"

"He had a right to know that his godfather is a pervert, don't ya, Naru-chan?" Tsunade said with a sly smirk and a small chuckle as both men showed their annoyance.

"I do, but don't call me that either, Baachan!"

"And what did I tell YOU about calling me that! Call me Kaasan or Kaachan, but not that! It makes me feel old…" She snapped back at the boy before muttering the last part under her breath.

Of course it was pointless as he heard her anyway. "I call them as I see them! You ARE old!"

"Why you little!"

Shizune could do nothing but sigh as her family started another three-way-screaming match, but after a moment she smiled as she knew she had the only really non-disrespectful nickname by Naruto 'Shizune-neechan'. Her smile grew into a grin as she was starting to catch a glimpse of their destination… Konoha… She hadn't been there in so long and now finally back with the excuse of Naruto entering the Ninja Academy in less than a month…

 _ **~ o ~ o ~ o~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o~**_

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

Uh... Hi! Well... This is my first fanfic ever... and well... I've been planning this little project out for a few months now... And I am comfident enough at this point to finaly give it a go!

First things first, this chapter is definitely much shorter than what will be the norm, I wasn't really invested in this part, but it is necesary as set-up for the story I want to tell... But starting with the next update AKA Chapter 1, I will be introducing the general situation and characters... following that in chapter 2 is when things will start truely separating from cannon... And Im gonna spend a few chapters in what I would call the Academy Arc.

Second off... English isn't my first language so please tell me if I F'up anything... I'm surpricingly better at english than my native language (spanish) I currently have a friend of my proofreadin, but I would still like to get someone who knows more of the series to help with that...

Third I guess would be that yes, I am using japanese terms and stuff like that for names and certain expression surpricingly not dattebayo, but that is replaced by the much simpler y'know that the newer dubs are using other than that... once jutsus start appearing... which wont be until at least Chapter 2... maybe even a little further into the Academy Arc, I will use the japanese names in the story itself and translations will appear down here in the Author's Notes

And last thing would be that in the future I will have four polls to decide some things, none are plot ecencial, but I'd still like input on them... If I have a proofreader by then he or she will help me decide on at least one of them... The others will need reader input.

Well... I think that is all! Thanks for reading the start of this story!

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 1: Introductions

**_Chapter 1: Introductions:_**

It had been two weeks since Naruto reached Konoha and personally… he was somewhat annoyed. Sure, Ero-Kage was really nice and there was a fantastic place for ramen… But the people! Kami, could these people be annoying! Sure, it was nice for the first week of constant praise for what his father did… But it got old fast… Really damn fast… Well… At least the discounts would never get old!

After the first week, Jiraiya left, claiming he would come back for a few weeks every three months. He said he had to gather information on some Red Sun or something. Of course, everyone knew that he just wanted to skip cleaning the new Senju State. At the very least, he left some books on Fuinjutsu so Naruto could get started on learning that art.

Other than that and getting set up, not much had happened. ...Actually, no... There was one thing.

 ** _~ o ~ o ~ o~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o~_**

 ** _Flashback:_**

"Baachan! I'm bored! Can't we do something?" Naruto whined from the living room of their new home, the old Senju State.

"Brat! If you don't shut up we can't finish setting up and we won't go anywhere!" Called Tsunade from upstairs as she, Shizune and a few maids they had 'obtained' worked on making the old mansion a proper living habitat.

"Can't I go somewhere by myself?"

"No! You are six, damn it!"

Naruto groaned and stood up from the couch, walking up to the window. He casually climbed through it, leaving the mansion to wander aimlessly through town. _'I can take care of myself… That's why Ero-Jiji trained me since I was little…'_

 ** _~ o ~ o ~ o~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o~_**

Eventually Naruto found himself in a park. It seemed pretty normal; benches, a swing, a few seesaws, a slide, a sand box with a bunch of kids... standing around a smaller group. Naturo didn't like how that looked, not at all. So like the valiant and foolish hero he was, he charged and tackled the biggest one, startling everyone.

Taking their chance, the smaller group moved into action too. A boy with a spiky pony tail threw sand into the eyes of their 'enemies,' while the heavier boy tackled two of them at a time.

Meanwhile, the blond girl helped the pink haired one up and whispered something into her ear… Before one crouched behind a bully and the other pushed him causing him to fall. And that started an all-out brawl…

Soon enough the bullies ran away, leaving the group with their blond savior. "Hey! Thanks for helping us! I'm Ino! The lazy and fa-big boned one are Shikamaru and Choji…" As they were mentioned the two boys nodded with a yawn and pulling out a bag of chips respectively.

Ino paused for a second as she failed to locate their last friend, until she noticed she was hiding behind her. Quickly she pulled her forward with a small 'eep'. "And this one with the huge forehead is Sakura." She grinned brightly at the blond kid in front of her. "So… Who might our hero be?"

"Oh! Right! The name's Naruto! Nice too meet you guys!" Said the goggles wearing boy cheerfully as he dusted himself off.

Shikamaru stepped up from the back of the group before giving the new guy a quick look. "I haven't seen you around here…"

"Well, yeah. Makes sense, I just moved in last week. I'm just now finishing getting set up at home."

Shikamaru just shrugged, and Naruto joined the group as if that little moment had never happened. They played for a while before everyone had to go home. When Naruto finally returned home, well, let's just say Tsunade wasn't happy and it wasn't pretty.

 ** _~ o ~ o ~ o~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o~_**

 ** _Flashback End:_**

Naruto, having recently recovered from the beatdown Tsunade gave him, was walking through the village with her

"Remind me why we are doing this again, Baachan." Naruto said, dragging his feet through the street.

"Because, BRAT, we are going to go see your mom's best friend so you can learn something about her!"

"Does it have to be now? My ribs are barely in place! You could have at least let Shizune-neechan heal me!"

"Why would I do that when that thing inside you does the job for me?"

"You suck, y'know that, right?"

"It's in the nickname, kiddo~!"

They kept bickering all the way until they reached the home they were looking for, knocking on the door.

"I'll get it!" Came a young voice from the other side as steps could be heard rushing towards them. The door cracked open, a boy with messy black hair and eyes coming into view. "Uh… Hi…"

"Yo!"

"Hi, Brat"

His eyes shifted from Naruto to Tsunade and back until he spoke again. "You must be the Senju, right?"

Before Naruto could say anything, Tsunade blocked his mouth with her hand. "Sort of, I'm Senju Tsunade and this is Namikaze Naruto. I guess from your size that you must be Sasuke."

"Y-yeah…" Sasuke answered with a small blush, he like any other kid his age hated being called out on his height. "Come in…" He said as he guided the two towards the living room. "Kaacha-Kaasan should be here soon." He said before giving a small bow and running off.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes, both considering continuing their previous argument, of course that train of thought was completely derailed as an older woman came into the living room and sat in front of Naruto and Tsunade.

"It's so good to see you after so long, Tsunade-sama and it's nice to meet you Naruto-kun. Let me introduce myself, I am Uchiha Mikoto. The boy you saw a little bit ago is my younger son, Sasuke."

"It's nice to see you too, Mikoto-chan." Tsunade said before elbowing Naruto.

"Oh, right. Nice too meet you, Mikoto-baa-ouch! WATCH IT, BAACHAN!"

"Why should I, Brat!? Pay some respect!"

"Why should I!?"

They would have gone on but they were interrupted by a loud sigh. "You are like a chibi-Kushina and you aren't helping either, Tsunade-sama."

Instantly both blonds reacted the same way, by shouting at top of their lungs. "HEY!" After a moment of trying to glare hole into Mikoto's skull they both let out a sigh and Naruto spoke this time. "So you really knew my mom?"

"Yeah, we were on the same team under Sakumo-sensei's lead. Kami… She broke me out of my shell and caused a pranking war between the two of us…" She let out another sigh before smiling fondly towards Naruto. "You may look like your father, but that face is just like your mother's. She was beautiful, you know… That is… until she got pissed… and then… the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero awakened and it was absolutely brutal for anyone who stood in her path as she tore apart everyone." She said ominously before smiling again. "That is until Sakumo-sensei, me or Minato-san calmed her down…"

"She sounds awesome…" The awe struck ball of energy said.

"She was… So! Is there any specific question you want to ask?"

"Oh! How about her fighting style?"

"Well, other than her Fuinjutsu and famous Uzumaki Chakra Chains… well… there was her…"

 ** _~ o ~ o ~ o~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o~_**

"So, Naruto-kun, why don't you go outside and play with Sasuke?" Mikoto said as she noticed that Naruto's interest was almost no longer there.

"Oh, sure. I'll go do that!" And with that he jumped off the couch, stretched and ran off the house searching for the boy he had seen earlier.

It didn't take long for Naruto to find Sasuke throwing shurikens at a wooden pole behind the house. "Oy! Whatchadoin'?"

The sudden call for Sasuke made him lose his concentration and the shuriken went flying towards a tree, bouncing off it and landing on a bush. "What do you want? You made me lose my concentration."

"Your mom said to come find you… So… You are training to be a ninja right?" He got a quick nod in response. "Cool! Are you in the Academy?"

"No, I start this Monday."

Naruto's eyes instantly lit up at that. "Really?! Me too! And these guys I met a few days ago are starting on Monday too! This is going to be awesome!"

"So… What can you do, Senju?"

"I told you it's Namikaze! And I can do plenty! My taijutsu is badass! My chakra pool is huge! And I'm getting started on Fuinjutsu!"

"Hm. Fuinjutsu? Really? What are you going to do with that? Pack your lunch to class?"

"NO! I'm gonna blow up that chicken butt you call hair!"

"Chi-chicken… YOU ASKED FOR IT, GOGGLE HEAD!"

And with that the rivalry and friendship of the two boys started, with bickering and trying to beat the crap out of each other.

 ** _~ o ~ o ~ o~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o~_**

 ** _Next Monday:_**

"Welcome class, my name is Umino Iruka, I'll be your instructor for the duration of your stay in the Academy. Now, one by one you'll introduce yourself to the class by stating your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies and your dreams." Said the spiky haired chunnin in front of the room full of six year olds. "I'll start and then we'll go in alphabetical order. As I said already, my name is Umino Iruka, I like teaching and Hokage-sama, I dislike those that don't do their homework and are late to class, my hobby is to train and my dream for the future is to see you all become successful shinobi." He took a deep breath before picking up the attendance list. "Aburame Shino"

From his chair a hooded boy wearing sunglasses stood up and spoke just high enough to be heard. "I am Aburame Shino, I like bugs, I dislike people who step on bugs because they think they are superior than them, I like raising and breeding them and my dream for the future is to discover and tame never before seen types of bugs."

After that Naruto mostly dozed off, paying attention only to Chiji, the Inuzuka boy named Kiba, Sakura and the shy Hyuga girl, he really didn't catch her name.

But his attention was snapped back into reality once his name was called.

Instantly he jumped off his chair and landed on his desk. "I like ramen and my family! I dislike the 3 minutes it takes to cook the instant ramen and the people of this town that praise my every move because of my dad, my hobbies are training and pulling pranks and my dream is to become such an incredible badass that I'll leave my old man in the dust! The name is Namikaze Naruto! The pure concentration of awesome and Konoha's Jinchuriki!" He said, ending his little introduction in a pose very similar to Jiraya's.

 ** _~ o ~ o ~ o~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o~_**

 ** _Omake 1: The Forbidden Word:_**

After all the chaos of caused by Naruto's introduction and the rest of the students' presentations, the class finally started.

And Naruto was absolutely hating it. They started with history! Kami damn history! Who cares about it!? Who NEEDS it?! He couldn't help but groan as his turn to read from the textbook came up.

"Senju Hashirama, the Shodaime Hokage, spent his youth-" He would have kept going but he was stopped by the whole class shouting in unison.

"Sto-"

It was a shame that their warning came too late, as the loudest voice that Naruto had ever heard echoed through the whole village.

 ** _"_** ** _YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTH!"_**

On instinct, everyone slammed their hands to their ears to protect themselves from the deafening roar, which caused them to merely flinch and shiver as recoil.

Naruto on the other hand received the full blast of said roar, causing him to fall off his chair and pass out as foam started coming out of his mouth.

"Oh poor fool…" Said Iruka as he checked Naruto's vitals. "I'll take him to the infirmary and let this be a lesson to never say the forbidden word, we all know how Gai-senpai gets excited about it…"

 ** _~ o ~ o ~ o~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o~_**

 ** _Author's Notes:_**

Happy Holidays Everybody! Hope you enjoyed it!

Wow… Oh… Wow… seriously… I didn't expect such a good reception for this thing… I am absolutely flatered…

So… Eh… Right! Now… I plan to TRY to update every other week, usually Wednesday, but I might be late… Like today…

Now… Two things!

1\. The Omakes are cannon unless stated otherwhise… So yes, this is cannon… I don't include them as part of them because Im not sure how to make them fit… And Naruto's introduction is way too good of an ending in this case…

2\. I'll use the Author's Notes as mini Q&As if questions (as long as they aren't spoilery) are made on reviews. If it's by PM I'll reply on PM.

Well, that's all folks! Seeya next year for chapter 2!

Please Review!


End file.
